The Son of the Snake
by jamnaz79
Summary: Sometimes a simple change of events can change everything for the world. What would have happen if Orochimaru not Minato saved Kushina from Kumo? An interesting story of a red head boy with golden eyes. Starts at the Forest of Death and picks up from there. Slightly different perspective for Orochimau. Smart, but not godlike Naruto. Pairing to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I had for a while. I wrote a few chapters of this a while ago but didn't consider publishing them instead going with my Danzo and Naruto story. I felt this had an interesting concept at least. If it is liked enough I may post a few chapters here and there but overall my main story is still the The Uzumaki of Konohagakure. I skipped ahead to the Chunin exams because I didn't feel like retelling base canon up to the exams, plus I am sure you all are sick of reading it. I hope you enjoy.

PS: Might be a bit slow setup. For the first few chapters to try to explain why Naruto and Orochimaru are different.

Note: I don't own Naruto

An Unexpected Encounter

'_Words like this are thoughts, I think'_

"**Summons speech"**

The Snake Sannin watched them through the trees of the Forest of Death. It has been far too easy to infiltrate Konoha, far easier than it would have been in the past when he lived here. He had to wonder what the barrier team actually did, since it seemed that they accomplished nothing. It had been even easier to infiltrate the Chunin Exams; he had even decided to enjoy teasing his old student. But, here he was in the Forest of Death, tracking down his prey for his personal mission, disguised as a Kunoichi of Kusagakure. But now he sat in a tree waiting for them to pass by, two boys and one girl just for a pair of eyes. The man couldn't help but wonder '_how it had come to this, is the road to hell truly paved with good intentions?_ _Ahh here they are right now.'_

The girl of the group had pink hair and green eyes. She was about four foot nine inches tall. She had a cute thin frame for a girl of twelve but looked more a civilian then a shinobi. From the reports she was useless and knew just the academy jutsu, a disgrace to how far the village had fallen.

The next member was his main target, the last loyal Uchiha. He knew how the boy desired his revenge against his brother for the death of his family. He could see and feel the hatred radiating off of the child, a lost soul twisted. The boy was a perfect pawn in the making that just needed to be offered a path for power and he would do anything to reach it. The Snake Sannin felt almost a kinship of the same despite, both having lost everything and lived now for one thing.

The boy stood five foot tall with a capable build for his age. He carried himself with a walk that stated that he had felt the sting of battles and trained to be light on is step for them. The Uchiha was fair skinned with onyx colored eyes. He had black chin length hair that looked like a ducks ass from the back. The boy wore the typical Uchiha clothing which consisted of a navy blue short sleeve shirt with Uchiha crest and white shorts.

The last member of their team was a red haired boy that was supposedly the dead last of the academy. The boy was about foot five inches, a shrimp for his age even smaller than the girl on his team. He was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The boy had vibrant red hair and it startled the Sanin to see since it brought up memories. The skin of the boy was extremely pale, almost as white as snow, similar to his own skin. '_This is not right, it is impossible!' _He had been told by Sensei that she had died with the child. The beast had squished the child as it ripped out of her. He had even joined a group for a time to try to hunt down the beast and find a way to destroy it! Yet, the boy before him had Kushina's hair and his complexion. The snake watched the young boy look around and was startled to see golden eyes with purple rings on them.

A gasp came out the man and a yearning to cause pain and death. Involuntary Orochimaru let out his killing intent blasting the three genin before him as they jumped branch to branch. The Pink haired girl fainted falling the ground off of the branch. The Uchiha stopped on his branch shivering, while the red head flew through the air to land on his own branch looking around wearily. A certain pride at that display entered the heart of the cold blooded killer. The boy wasn't useless. Still this should not be, something or someone would pay for this.

The man in his rage slammed his hand against the tree bark knocking down the top of the tree he was on. Deciding to test the situation and continue his plan his fingers rolled through hand signs till he raised his palm upwards shooting jets of wind into the air at the force of a category three hurricane. The gust of wind picked up the smaller red head and flung him away from his companions, sailing through the air caught up in the wind. Orochimaru next bit his thumb before he flicked through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, watching as a large snake appeared before him, "Go and contain the red head. You can do whatever is necessary but no permanent harm to him."

The snake disappeared into the foliage as the man turned his anger on his prey. '_Let's see if this Uchiha is worthy of my gift.'_

The red head was flung through the forest to slam into a large oak tree with a grunt. The boy slid down to land onto his hands and knees gasping for breath. A few cuts and scrapes along his arms bled freely from the flight and fall. '_What the fuck was that? How as I flung so far away? Wonder if they charge for that ride.'_

The boy shakes his head to try to clear it, he may not be the top of his class but despite what many believe he was a good ninja. He merely decided a long time ago it was better to hide his intelligence then showcase it. He had developed keen senses to detect changes in his environment in smell, taste and eyesight. The Uzumaki also had amazing skills at stealth, along with tracking and trapping when needed. The boy could sneak past a pack of hungry wolves while holding raw meat. He had learned early on that a quiet unseen person was one that was not given trouble. So the boy had figured that deception was the key to all things with ninja.

Naruto Uzumaki may portray himself as a loud moth braggart when it suited him but in reality he was a quiet thinking individual that carefully planned all that he did. Every prank pulled off by the boy would be outlined, scouted, measured and setup with the precision and practical actions of a master trapper. The boy often used these skills to acquire food when he ran low on meat and didn't have enough coin. After all, a boy cannot live off of rammen noodles despite what he made others think.

As for the schooling in the academy the boy decided he would make it to the worst team, according to academy history that would mean he would be with the top boy and girl and often with the best Jonin available that year. After all how the hell can it take six years to learn all of that nonsense in the academy, Naruto had picked it all up the first year and pretended for the next five. On tests for kunai and shrunken throwing he would use his right hand even though he was left handed just to get extra practice. He always wanted to do just enough to pass but not stand out, sometimes he wondered if this took more effort than actually succeeding would have. In the end the boy got put onto the team guided by an S rank ninja Hatake Kakashi, unfortunately the man only paid attention to the Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the mask had been worth it. It made his life feel empty and question his self-worth. His life often felt like he was missing something, then again perhaps he is. They had lied to him about the Kyuubi till he was a genin and he only found out when a fool tried told him in an evil villain speech that he was using prior to thinking he would kill the red head Uzumaki.

Naruto's life had been rough since the night he was born. It wasn't that he was ever physically harmed by the villagers or Shinobi. In fact nobody had ever raised their hand to him in anyway possible. At first supposedly there were attempts when he was a baby, but then it was spread like propaganda by the Hokage and his ANBU that if the boy died then the Kyuubi wouldn't die but would be released into the world in the middle of Konoha. It was amazing what a little bit of rumors could accomplish, the boy wasn't treated wonderful but neither was he ever harmed.

Despite the Third Hokage's best effort, some shops wouldn't sell to him, others would overcharge him by a little bit or ask him to leave as soon as he was done. No children would ever play with him as a child as their parents would keep them away from him. The boy's closest friends were his new sensei whom ignored him completely, a spoiled Uchiha, and a pink haired girl that hit him constantly as if he was a punching bad. That was not counting the old man but he was too busy normally to pay attention or care for him directly. Naruto always wondered if he actually did the paperwork, after all if he wanted to he could have used a few shadow clones to get it done. Overall though, Naruto's life in Konoha was a piece of shit, despite that though the boy did not hate the Village his roll. He just moved on and lived with it.

The boy heard the rustling of leaves as he almost felt the creature coming towards him. He could smell the snake before he saw it and that is the main reason he was able to dodge out of the way as the huge creature crashed against the tree. The giant snake was easily twenty feet long and large enough to swallow him whole in one bite. The red head boy looked up at the monstrously huge snake and sighed, "What the fuck, why did I get out of bed today?"

The snake swayed its head back and forth looking at the red haired boy that sat on the ground before it. It was the eyes of the boy that drew the attention of the creature, something about those eyes felt so familiar. The long forked tongue of the snake flicked into the air testing the scents available from the boy. Suddenly the swaying stopped in surprise as he could taste the boy from the air. The boy smelt of foxes, but there was more, the blood on the ground and clothing gave off the scent of the boy's father. The snake knew the scent of its summoner from anywhere so decided to converse with the boy before proceeding, "**What is your name boy? I want to know your name before I decide if I want to eat you."**

The red head blinked in surprise his golden eyes narrowing to slits as he looked over the creature for any possible weak spots. A frown quickly crossed his lips as he realized there was none to be seen, "You are a summons, no normal animal in this forest would be able to talk."

The large snake coiled its body in a circle not breaking eye contact with the child, "**That is correct boy. You smell of foxes and snakes boy. Which are you, a fox or do you want to be a snake?**"

The boy growled at the words and shook his right fist at the giant snake. A fire seemed to join his slit eyes as he stood up fully pulling out a kunai in his left hand. "I am not that damn fox! I am me! I won't hear that crap from you too snake!"

"**I never said you were the fox boy. I asked if you wanted to be a fox or a snake.**" The large snake summon had scales the color of twilight streaking down it's back. The limited light of the forest canopy seemed to cause the massive creature to disappear from moment to moment as it swayed into a shadow. Only the golden eyes narrowed to slits gave away the giant snake from the shadows. Those same eyes kept locked to the boy, "**I am Tasogare, son of Madara of the Snake Clan. What is your name boy?"**

The red head blinked lowering his kunai in surprise that the creature had not attacked and seemed almost friendly. Looking at the massive creature in a new light Naruto knew that there was a little chance he could survive a fight, so he might as well try to talk. He took a deep breath then spoke up, "I am Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is my name. It is an Honor to meet you Tasogare-Sama."

The snake continued to sway back and forth almost hypnotically. Its eyes glued onto the boy seeming to ignore the rest of the world despite the dangerous environment. The nits voice spoke up with a hiss once more, "**Likewise Naruto-kun, you smell of your mother and father."**

It was those simply words that sent the boy to a stunned look. His mouth fell open the kunai falling the ground with a clank as he looked at the creature to continue, "You know who my father and mother are?"

The snake did not speak further, but seemed to nod its head towards the boy. The head of the snake still swayed slowly a rhythm that only it could hear.

The boy slowly licked his lips then asked simply, "Will you please tell me who they were?"

The snake stopped swaying then lowered its body down from the tall height slithering close till it's huge eye was inches from the body's face. The forked tongue of the snake flickered again tasting the air and the blood of the boy. "**Your mother is gone and dead. Your father was lied to and thought you dead. His name I cannot give as it is not my secret to tell Naruto-kun. But, he was a summoner of the Snakes. Would you like to be like him?"**

The red head looked at the creature in surprise. A slight ache in his heart struck s he heard the words that his mother was dead and gone. That ache caused a shiver to run down his spine as his hands clenched and unclenched over the words of the giant snake. His father used to be a summoner of the Snakes, perhaps was one now. There were only two snake summoners ever from the Hidden Leaf Village as far as he knew, and one was that Anko woman. A blink of surprise as the boy looked up at the snake standing before him. "My father, He is the Snake Sannin isn't he?"

The snake slowly reared back keeping its eyes on the boy surprise that so quickly he figured it out. "**I cannot confirm that Naruto-kun but it is a good guess. That will come in time. What matters now is the question. Are you a snake or a fox?"**

The Uzumaki youth considered only for a brief second then smiled at the snake. He lowered into a bow formally before the great beast, "I formally accept to become a member of the snake clan Tasogare-Sama."

"**Good Naruto-kun, bare your arm for me.**" The snake hissed out at the boy. It's eyes kept locked to the red head boy before him. As soon as the human youth showed his arm to the giant snake it lunched forward running one fang over the flesh, slicing into it and dribbling venom into the wound. The reptile reared back and looked at the boy a moment longer, "**You will sleep now, and when yo awaken you will have the summoning tattoo, Uzumaki Naruto of the Snake Clan."**

The boy collapsed into sleep, Tasogare slithered next to the boy coiling his tail protectively around him. The snake lowered down its head to sleep protecting the boy as it awaited its summoner.

Twenty minutes later the pale Snake Sannin appeared with a shushin before the giant summon. The reptile opened one eye staying coiled about Naruto as the boy slept. "**You are looking for your Snakelet Orochimaru-Sama?"**

The Sannin is not surprised that the snake determined that he was the father of the child. The man simply inclined his head towards the creature once. Slowly the snake uncoiled from the red head boy and slithered to the side to allow the father access to his son. Orochimaru knelt down and brushed the hair back from the boy's forehead as he felt an ache run through his chest. That ache immediately followed by a burning anger filling the man's heart, "He lied to me. I did everything for him; I even gave up my humanity for the good of the village. Yet, he lied to me. My son is alive." The Snake Sannin feared throughout the lands looked up to meet the eyes of the summon. "I will fucking carve out the heart of that old monkey."


	2. Chapter 2

I really didn't expect such a reaction from the story. Since so many people loved it though here is another chapter. I will try to give a little bit of build up to the story and a few interesting plot twists. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. My apologies if the battle scene was not too great it was honestly my first time writing one. I will make certain to write a better one for Naruto's battle in the prelims. To let you know he won't be fighting Kiba, instead he will beat the crap out of someone more fun to beat up then the mutt. Thank you for the reviews, follows and PM's so far. I honestly appreciate it sooo much and I love the feedback. I also will correct Manda in the first chapter, since stupid autocorrect changed it.

Now for pairings in this one, I am not certain whom to choose. I will let you all decide.

Note: I still don't own Naruto

'_Thoughts of a character'_

"**Very pissed off Kushina/Summon/Demons/Gods/Chuck Norris**"

The Densetu no Sannin easily escaped the Forest of Death after his encounter with team seven. No great displays of power or tailed beasts chakra were released so it was easy to slip past the guards around the tower. The mission had been successful and the Uchiha brat will come to him in the future for power, once he touched the unique power of the cursed seal Orochimaru was confident that Sasuke will not be able to resist it. There would be no chance that he wouldn't want more of it and seek out the only one that could train him in it. Which of course, this meant he would come to Orochimaru. All the Snake Sannin had to do was be patient and it would all happen as planned. Still at the moment the man was agitated and angry, barely able to control himself from obliterating the entire tower just to take out his rage.

The man reached the tower and changed into the look of the Sound Jonin. This served two purposes, the first being recognized as the greatest missing-nin of the leaf would be a problem, and second he would get to witness the preliminary to see how his son would fight. On the way to the tower he had sent a summon to let Kabuto-kun know to make certain that team seven got to the tower in one piece specially Naruto. Knowing that all he had to do was wait for his plans to come together the snake Sannin tried to relax but he couldn't pacing the room till the carpet started to wear out. He wanted revenge, needed revenge on the old man. She had been taken from him and now so had her son! His own son! The Snake Sannin couldn't help but remember the past despite the pain it entailed.

Flashback

He had been returning from a mission to the border of lightning country. It was a quiet S ranked mission, too easy by far. It had almost been too boring to complete, lightning country's daimyo had hired him specifically to hunt down a pair of A-ranked missing-nin that had killed a cousin, nephew or someone of importance to the Daimyo's family. The Sannin to be honest was bored lately for all of his missions, there was little thrill left. The war was completed a long time ago, his teammates had split apart to each accomplish their own goals. Tsunade" had left Konoha after the death of her lover and brother. Jiraya was off, most likely with a whore as he always was. It was a wonder he didn't single handily carry every STD in existence. His only pursuits were to someday become Hokage and learn every jutsu in existence. He was surprised that his sensei didn't ask him yet to take over, when he had brought it up there was some muttering about experience still needed. Whatever, politics always had something going on. Either way, he needed a fire, a spark, something to bring a thrill to his life.

Of course, this was when he stumbled onto the edge of a clearing filled with four Kumogakure Jonin and a red haired academy student tied up on the ground between them. The Snake Sannin knelt down to listen and figure out what he was going to do in this situation. Four Jonin shouldn't be too hard to kill, but perhaps there was more to this situation then met the eye.

"I say we have some fun with her before we bring her back to Kumo. They won't know and she just will be used for breeding stock anyways. We might as well break her in so she will be ready for her new duties. They say Uzumaki have amazing stamina!" The toothless Kumo Jonin appeared to grin at the other three around the small fire. The words of the man brought a whimper of fear from the tied up and gagged girl.

"No Daki we were told to bring her back unharmed. I won't risk the payment from this S Ranked mission for your fun. Buy some fucking whored when we get back." A second Kumo Jonin spoke up heartlessly towards his compatriot.

"Kenta you are never any fun, what the Raikage doesn't know won't hurt him." A third Kumo Jonin spoke up as he tossed out ration bars to each of the different shinobi present for their dinner. "Let's just have some fun after dinner and if anything comes up for it, we can claim she was found like that. They won't know what the whore had been up to prior to getting to Kumo. As long as she starts popping out kids they won't care."

The Snake Sannin had heard enough, and seen enough. The man quickly ran through hand seals the Sannin quietly spoke, "Summoning Jutsu Binding Snake Glare." Out of his arms shot two long white snakes that immediately wrapped up two of the Kumo Jonin constricting so viciously that the two exploded into piles of gore. A mist of blood seemed to fill the area from the twin deaths. It was into this scene that Orochimaru walked his legendary sword Kusanagi drawn and held at his side. The man had a small smile on his face as he looked at the pair of still living Kumo Jonins whom seemed to have promptly pissed themselves, "Hello Little Kumo-nin. It appears you have failed your S ranked mission." The words came out with a creepy hiss to them as the man's long tongue licks his lips which promptly spread into a wide grin of enjoyment.

A few moments later it was all over, the Kumo ninja didn't put up much of a fire. After watching the first two get ripped apart, the others died quickly knowing they had no chance. Orochimaru stepped over and carefully remove the bindings around the arms and legs of the red headed girl, sliding off the gag on her mouth. The young red head immediately buried her face into his chest in tears. The man didn't know how to react at first. Carefully and slowly patting against her back, "Shhh there there little Uzumaki. It will be fine. I promise you that it will be fine now. I will not let any harm come to you."

The girl opened her violet eyes and looked up into the man's golden ones, a slight blush crept over her cheeks then she spoke u, " I need you become strong like you golden-kun. Dattebane!"

The man looked at her surprised at the words. '_Golden-kun? I never have been called anything like that before.'_ The man lets out a sigh and lifts up the young woman into his arms carrying her princess style back towards Konoha, "I am sure you will Kushina-Chan. I am sure you will become stronger then my blonde teammate someday."

The man carrying the woman leaps through the bushes towards Konoha Carrying the woman, strangely enjoying a small conversation along the way.

Flashback ended

The vision faded as he shook his head slowly trying to forget her. The Snake Sannin reach dint his pocket slowly pulling out a single pictures of a beautiful red headed woman that was pregnant standing next to a pale skinned man with golden eyes. "Has it really been thirteen years since she has been gone? Fourteen years since my mission started?" The man lays down onto the bed trying to close his eyes and rest.

Flashback to thirteen years ago

The Snake Sannin walked into the house from his meeting with the Hokage and the Elders. His face was covered with a scowl of anger. The meeting had gone poorly to put it simple. The Hokage had given him a mission, a long term one that would send him out as a missing-nin and wanted criminal from the leaf. It seemed that the experiments that he had been ordered to do for the leaf had been discovered. He had been trying to recover lost bloodlines and implant them into children to try to bring a golden age to Konoha. It had been the first mission request from that Minato brat when he took over Hokage from the old man. They both had come to him asking for him to do it, telling him that only he could do it and now they were in this situation because he had been stupid and said yes.

Someone had determined the S ranked secret and now the leaf would be exposed that they were doing this to other nation's bloodlines and captured shinobi. It shouldn't be long till other nations like Kumo, Kirigakure and even Sunagakure would become weary and start to ally against Konoha and bring war! They were exposed and in a weak position. If war happened Konoha was too weak to fight right now after just recovering from the last war. Despite the Golden Flash boy making a bit stand against Iwagakure they were injured and weak, far weaker then most knew. Orochimaru was certain that if war took place they would send her out. Danzo would demand it, use the Jinchuriki as a sacrifice to make a statement and unleash the beast to win the war. Danzo and his sensei along with the Hokage told him point blank that they would do it. There was nothing that could be done now. He would never let that happen to her!

Once the man walked through the door a mop of red hair flung itself into his chest bowling hi over onto the ground. The scowl melted as his arms wrapped around the woman he loved, the scent of ramen and wild lilacs filled his lungs. "How was your day?"

It was those three little words that scared the shit out of him at the moment. But they were spoken with a voice so warm with compassion and love that it melted the coldness of his heart every single time he heard it. She was the fire to his ice, and without her there would be nothing but the coldest winter. Despite his face trying to cover it up, his eyes couldn't hide his sorrow and anger. The next thing he knew a pair of violet eyes stared into his own holding a glare, "What is wrong golden-kun? I will beat it out of you if I must, dattabane!"

The man simply wrapped his arms around her squeezing gently to not harm the child in her womb then he let out a big sigh." I have some bad news dear. I am going to be sent out on a long term mission. It will be a very long time till I am back in Konoha, if ever."

The eyes of the woman hardened as her face became neutral to listen to him. A single word held a fiery tone, "Why?"

For a moment the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, one of the strongest men in the entire world, a man that who's very name could make armies retreat from a battlefield was stilled in the heart and scared to say a single word. "You know of the experiments that I have been doing for the good of the village. How I am trying to recreate and inject bloodlines lost to rebuild the village." He paused as he watched her nod her head with a frown. "It has been found out by some of the other villages. Somehow, someone found out and leaked it. I don't know who, I think though that it was Danzo."

The woman looked at her lover and fiancée with a stunned expression for a few minutes. There was silence in the room must like the calm in the eye of a hurricane, Orochimaru braced for the second wall to break and he wasn't disappointed. The very walls of the small house started to shake as a red chakra began to boil over from the red heard woman. The nails from the hard wood floors ripped up and started to float into the air, the very furniture blasted against the wall, many pieces turning to piles of cinders. The red hair of his beloved woman started to flair around her body as her eyes shifted to a crimson to match her hair glowing with a demonic aura. "**I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM. I WILL CASTRATE HIM AND THEN AFTER I RIP IT OFF I WILL FEED IT TO THEM! THERE WILL BE NOWHERE TO HIDE FROM ME I SWEAR IT! DATTABANE!"**

Orochimaru blinked in surprise at the red charka that started to boil over coming up from the nine-tails to cover the woman. He stepped forward despite feeling it burning into his very flesh, "Calm down Kushina-Chan. Calm down for the baby. You don't want to hurt little Naruto!"

The woman slowly calmed down breathing in deep slow breaths after calling on the demonic chakra of the tailed beast. She looked at the sight of the house then at her fiancée's burnt arms and face. A cringe comes over the woman before she breaks down into tears hugging to the man like a lifeline. "You are going to leave me."

"Shhhh, it will be alright. I swear it, I will come back. I will come back and take you and Naruto with me after you give birth. We just need to keep you here and safe till he is born. Then I promise you that I will come to get you. I will send Anko-Chan back to guide you to somewhere safe for us to live. Hiruzen and Minato have promised me that he will let you go to live together peacefully if I do this." The man smiles warmly at his lover then gives her another squeeze melting the anger and concern from her heart.

The plan was set and everything was ready, now he just needed to act the part of the villain and they would be together. But, for some reason Orochimaru couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him to take Kushina and just run now. That feeling, or not paying attention to it would plague and pain him with torment for the rest of his life.

Flashback ended

While the man rested his son had his own excitement to enjoy while traveling through the forest of death.

The boy had awoken to a splitting headache, the snake was long gone and he was alone in the middle of the forest. Not just any forest but the Forest of Death, a place where only Jonin normally went to travel. For the first few moments the red head wondered if it was all a dream, could this really be true? He actually knew who his real father was now. Not only did he know who his father was but his father was one of the strongest men in the world. He was a goddamn Sannin! Granted he was the Sannin that turned traitor and was supposedly a mass murdering psychopath but beggars can be choosy. Just because the man accomplished dark things, didn't mean that they were not great things.

Then it hit Naruto, all the times he asked the old man about his father and was told he wasn't certain. He asked why the demon in his stomach was placed there and he was told by the old man that he didn't know why he was chosen. Now it was fucking obvious that there had to be a reason. Hell he knew he had the last name of a dead clan, but from what he could tell the last recorded Uzumaki in Konoha had been the first Hokage's wife. She died well before he was born. So obviously she wasn't his mother. But if the old man lied about his father and covered up who he was did perhaps he lie about his mother too? Also this would explain better why the shinobi actually hated him. Sure the villagers may be stupid due to the ignorance of not understanding the difference between a kunai and a seal, but any shinobi would understand if they even were a genin. So now that he knew his father was Orochimaru the famous traitor he must be hated not only for being a Jinchuriki but for his father's crimes. Which brought up the question, did he try to make a statement that he was a different man? Kakashi seemed to have done that with his own father's failures. Or instead should he just abandon this place and join his father, he was blood after all.

Naruto sighed as he considered his options looking down at the ground he saw a small sealing scroll laid before him. The red head unrolled in and unsealed a katana, four scrolls and a scroll with a note attached with the single name Anko on the scroll. The boy read the note quickly.

_Naruto,_

_I do not have much time so I had to write this quickly. I never knew, I swear it if I did I would have come and gotten you. I was told you and your mother were killed when you were born. Just know that I will find a way to get to you soon and we will talk. Your mother would be proud of you. _

_For now, bring the scroll to Anko Mitarashi. She was my apprentice and came back to Konoha to lead you and your mother from the village after you were born. But, I believe that she has had her memories alerted. Inside the scroll is a seal that will unlock what the Yamanaka did to her. She will watch out for you and take care of you till I can get to you. Kabuto will find you as well._

_I don't need to tell you to tell no one and pretend not to know anything about me. If they find out they will kill you, take the fox out of your belly without a second thought. I am leaving you my first katana, nobody will recognize it. There is also the katas and a few jutsu for the snake style there. If anyone asks just tell them that a snake came to you stating some nonsense of you deserve a chance because you are special. I am sure you will be able to play the fool enough to make them believe you._

_I will find a way to see you soon son._

_The Snake_

The boy looked over the letter then sighed placing it down on the ground away from the katana and scrolls he ran through quick hand signs for a weak d rank fire jutsu and burn it up. He next attached the Kanata to his back and slides away the scrolls back into the sack noticing the needed earth and heaven scrolls to pass the exam, "Thanks Dad."

A hiss was heard from the bushes and a small orange, yellow and black snake slithered forward, "Naruto-Sama, I would be careful on saying that word. I was asked to assist you by Tasogare-Sama. My name is Ayaka. I am a tracker and will lead you to your team and tell you a bit of your new clan." The coral snake slithered forward, sliding up the leg and body of Naruto till it coiled around his neck flicking her tongue against his earlobe. "You north half a mile Naruto-kun, your team is in a clearing there about to be attacked."

"Thank you Ayaka-Chan." The red headed boy smiled then leapt off towards the direction he was told to travel.

About fifteen minutes later he crept up on the clearing. In it stood three sound ninja, all surrounding a beaten up pink haired girl. At the foot of the girl was the strange huge eye browed genin named lee beaten to a pulp. Naruto wasted little time as he pulled out a few kunai tying them up with some explosive tags before tossing them into the clearing near to the sound team. The explosions caused the trio to back up away from Sakura. Naruto took advantage of the disorientation of the team to leapt forward and land between the sound trio and the girl, "Look what I found, three fools ready to die."

The red head quickly ran through a trio of hand seals then called out, "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Flaring his chakra, Naruto conjured up dozens of clones surrounding the clearing. They each pulled out a kunai and took on a wild look as the boy crouched down ready to attack, "Shall we dance?"

The sound trio looked at the entire group of solid clones surprised; they were literately surrounded by easily over a hundred of them. But, before the battle could start a dark charka burst from the hollow of the tree, it seemed to flare over the clearing as the Uchiha stood up. The boy walked out of the tree glaring at the three sound genin. Dark marks stared to cover the boy's entire body as the Uchiha glared the trio. He stepped next to Sakura looking down at the girl, "Who did this you Sakura?"

The girl started at the Uchiha unable to answer. She merely raised her hand to point at the two boys and girl from the Sound Village. A growl echoed from the chest o the Uchiha before he disappeared faster than the eyes of a genin could follow. He appeared behind one of the two sound boys grabbing to the boys arms with his foot against his back and pulling with all of his strength. The spiky black haired boy with a sound note on his forehead screamed in pain as he could feel the sleeves of his jacket give way ripping just like his arm muscles as they were shredded.

Naruto used the distraction of the damage being done to the teammate of the sound to launch his own attack. All of his clones at once jumped at the sound female. None of them was making a loud noise to betray their silent deadly attack. The girl saw a few coming from the front and tried to fight them off with a handful of sebbon needles but the twenty behind her gang tackled her as they slammed kunai into her back in multiple places at once. The girl dropped like a rock screaming in pain from the damage done to her.

The last boy on the sound team, Dozu knew he was in trouble as they had oblivious failed their assignment. If he didn't get his teammates back to Kabuto at once they would die from their wounds. The heavily bandaged boy wearing all grey with a camouflage scarf dug into the bag at his side and dropped a scroll to the ground, "We give up. Please spare them and let us go. You can have our scroll. We are sorry for ever having bothered you, it is obvious we are out of our league here." Naruto kicked the scroll to next to the unconscious Lee and waved off the sound boy to just get the hell out of there.

Just as the sound-nin was surrendering the pink haired girl stepped behind the Uchiha bolding him from around the waist and chest, "Sasuke-kun, let him go. It is okay now." The boy relaxed and leaned back against the pink haired girl closing his eyes to rest. The black marks started to recede slowly into his skin.

Dosu picked up his teammates jumping away from team seven as fast as he could go. Naruto watched him for a moment then looked into the trees where lee's teammates where hidden then shrugged his shoulders once. '_For all his teammates knew the boy could have been suffering bleeding out to death or dead and yet they did nothing. So much for the Konoha legendary teamwork, then again is my team any better?'_

Naruto looked at his two teammates with a frown, "I missed the fun it seems. Rest, and then when you are ready we will go to the tower. "The boy reached into his pouch that had been left for him and pulled out the earth and heaven scrolls needed.

At the tower a few hours later

The trio had split up, Sasuke went off to his room with the pink haired girl following him like a shadow leaving the red head to his own devises. After asking around for the proctor of the second exam he finally was directed to a chamber down below the tower which was used for training. It seemed she wanted some alone time and was down there so Naruto hurried up and to join her.

The door to the room was locked but it was nothing that couldn't be picked by the greatest prankster in the history of Konoha. Still it was strange that it would be locked for a training room in a public place. Naruto slipped into the chamber which was only lit by candlelight. In the middle of the room stood the woman he was told was Anko. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with black hair that contained a bluish tint in a spiky ponytail. The woman stood around five foot six inches tall and well-built with a layer of music up and down her body. Right now her normal burgundy shirt was off to the side on the ground, as she was only in her khaki shorts and knee mesh stockings. The woman had a mesh body suit covering from her neck down to her thighs and nothing else visible. The boy didn't make a sound as he watched her go through the Katas to the Hebi style. The woman danced through them with a flexibility and sway that would cause any woman to be jealous. The boy had to admit a little bit of drool had slipped from his mouth. This spell though was broken when Ayaka hissed loudly, "Anko-Sama."

The woman turned towards the doorway at the hiss dropping in a ready stance to attack. Noticing the gaki before her she looked surprised at first then frowned, "What do you want gaki, you shouldn't be here. First this is a private dojo while I have it rented and second you shouldn't be seen around me. It is not healthy for you."

The coral snake around Naruto's neck hissed out towards the woman catching her eye, "Anko-Sama. The boy has a scroll for you to read. It is from the Snake Clan."

The woman frowns for a moment recognizing the little coral snake then walks over to stand before the boy. "Give it here Gaki." Right away the red head fishes it out then hands it over to the woman without question.

The woman slowly takes the scroll and slides it open. Her eyes scan the document with no reaction at first. The shrugs about to toss it to the ground but stops as she cant seem to release it. A coughing starts to erupt from her chest followed by her eyes start to bleed at the corners. The woman before Naruto starts to shake all over convulsing.

The body reaches towards the woman lowering her to the ground with a frown. "He never said it would kill her." The little snake hisses into the ear of the red head. "She will be fine Naruto-Sama."

After twenty minutes the woman stops shaking and falls asleep. Naruto sits by her side for the next two hours reading his scrolls while he waits for her.

Finally, Anko awakens surprising Naruto as her first move is to pounce on him and hug him tighter than he had ever been hugged before. Actually, to tell the truth it was the first time in his life he had ever been hugged. But, still she hugged him so hard and fiercely that she could hear his ribs start to crack. "Naruto-kun, my little brother, I remember now."

The boy smiles at her then hugs her back, "Yes Anko-Sempai. It seems we have much to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

The pair had two days till the preliminary matches would take place so they got to work right away. Anko knew she wouldn't have time to teach the boy the Hebi Kenjutsu or Tatijutsu so instead she concentrated on tactics, talking of his father, plans moving forward and finally one snake jutsu. She was impressed with the boy, although he needed to get rid of his silly choice of clothing he did have a lot of potential. He definitely had the mind of her sensei and the fire of her sensei's wife.

The woman knew that coming up there would be a fight, so the boy must show well. After all she was going to claim him as her student then she would need to have him make it to the finals and win. So they devised plans together to take out each of the possible major contestants based on the information she knew from I &T. Was it cheating? Yes, but she was a Snake after all.

The pair next planned out together their future for the time being. Depending on what Orochimaru-Sensei wanted her to do Anko was fully willing to become a perfectly placed spy, and the boy being a Jinchuriki would fit in too. Unfortunately it was on the first day that their training secession was interrupted as a ANBU came into the room.

"Mitarashi Anko, Tobuetsu Jonin. The Hokage wishes to speak with you." The stoic ANBU with a Tiger mask spoke before body flickering away from the pair of them.

"Here kid, keep practicing the justu I showed you and I expect results when I come back. I will be back in a few hours." The woman gave him a rare warm smile then ruffled the hair of the red headed brat before walking out of the room.

Naruto sat there with a frown looking over the scroll. The Jutsu was called Hidden Shadow Snake Hands; it was a jutsu that would eject snakes from the sleeves at the attackers that were within ten to fifteen meters away. The snakes would poison, constrict or stab the prey with small blades shredding them. It was an awesome jutsu in the eyes of the boy, letting him get a good offensive weapon. So far he only had a wind jutsu that he had learned from a scroll that he acquired from a one of the Chunin teachers in the academies desk, and Sasuke's fire jutsu. Having watched the arrogant Uchiha repeatedly cast the jutsu time after time he learned the hand signs and figured out how to perform it on his own. What is more he has seen the Uchiha steal jutsu and tatijutsu from others so it wouldn't be wrong for him to use his clan's jutsu.

Naruto spent the entire day working hard on the jutsu, concentrating and cheating with a few dozen shadow clones to help him. Yes, Naruto understood that they gave him memories. Hell you had to be an idiot to not realize it. What is more interesting was that they not only gave memories but they could perform jutsus as well. The boy felt combing some of his jutsu together someday might become something interesting and the shadow clones gave the possibility.

About seven hours later the brown haired sexy devil of a woman finally came back with a grin on her face and a package in her hands. "Here Gaki, I brought you a gift for tomorrow."

The red head raised an eyebrow then opened up the package pulling out a tight black mesh fitting body suit, a pair of very tight black ANBU armored pants, a dark brown overcoat with an Uzumaki Crest in all burnt orange on the back and a sash that was filled with kunai and shuriken to attach to it. While unraveling it a final item fell out, a forehead protector with the Uzumaki swirl on it clanged to the ground. The sight of this caused the woman, his new big sister and sensei to grin evilly, "I paid extra for them to make that quickly. I felt it only fitting for the last Uzumaki to make a statement and in style. Unless Naruto, you want to keep that orange monstrosity instead of my fine clothes?"

The boy looked over the clothing then back up at her with a grin stripping down shamelessly right away. Although the was a smaller boy in stature right now he was far from small all over. The boy truly did work out a lot and run a lot and it showed in his arms and chest being built up for a boy his age while his body seemed to have almost no fat. Anko, shameless as ever, just picked at her teeth with a senbon needle as she watched her new apprentice change his clothing. The boy quickly got dressed and ready sliding all the clothing, even if it took a few minutes for the pants to get scraped on. The boy let out a huge foxlike grin, not a fake one he gave most folks but a true one. "Thank you Anko-Sensei."

"Don't thank me yet Gaki, just kick some ass tomorrow with our plans. I went through hell to get you as my student. Now remember what we talked about." The Woman then reached over and carefully tied the Uzu forehead protector to the right arm of the gaki and the Konoha forehead protector to the boys left. "There now tomorrow rest and do not train. The test will end at noon and you need to be ready."

"Hai Sensei, but what did you have to go through?" The boy frowned as he looked at her in curiosity.

The woman considered then shrugged, "Let's talk about it over some food. I will introduce you to the wonders of Dango." Turning she ushered the boy out of the room towards the cafeteria to get some food with the Gaki's money.

Flashback

The Woman was summoned before the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen one of the most powerful men in the entire elemental nations. The man had a few questions of the woman. He watched her stand before him confident and without a worry in the world. Always she was like this since he had saved her from the clutches of Orochimaru; she had become one of his greatest success stories, a true showing of what the Will of Fire can accomplish. "Anko, I need to know what is going on with this test. Plus I have some concerns."

"I estimate there will be between seven to ten teams that will pass the test and move on. But, most likely it will be closer to seven." The woman plucked out the senbon needle then sighed. "It seems pretty boring. I figured there would be more death and destruction out there."

"I am sure you did, but you are doing a fine job with the test." The Hokage drummed his fingertips onto the table as he watched the woman, "Why were you with the Uzumaki boy?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders then smiles, "Well a few reasons Hokage-Sama. I have watched the boy often on your orders, and I figured out where I knew him from." Her eyes glint for a moment with evil glee as she meets the gaze of the old man, seeing his surprise at her words. "I know whose son he is."

The old man frowns looking at her with concern, "Oh and how do you know that?"

The woman shrugs with a false confidence and bravado of her normal self as she takes a seat before the old pervert, "Well the eyes give it away and the last name. Think you could have been more creative?" The woman shrugs before continuing not letting him speak, she tosses her senbon away to the office wall, "I am going to take him as an apprentice. I will train him to the best of my abilities and someday I will unleash him on his father to kill the man for what he did to Konoha and to me. I will let him feel the pain if there is anything that could make that cold blooded reptile feel it by his own son holding the dagger over his throat. He is going to become your best ANBU, your best Hunter Nin and your best operative in order to end that man. Then afterwards someday perhaps he will become take that Hat from you as the kid always yells about. You have been bugging me to take an apprentice. Well here he is. This one is mine old man got it?"

The Hokage frowns at her words considering how she was going to use his fostered grandson. Granted he hated Orochimaru and blamed himself for what the man had become, it was his greatest failure that he had turned into the monster that he was. Still, would it be fair to turn the son into a weapon against the father, would Naruto-kun ever be able to forgive him for it? Still, there was a possibly purpose the boy was loyal to him alone before all else in the village and he needed to keep that. If Anko and Jiraya both trained him then he would retain control of the Jinchuriki away from Danzo and be able to mold the boy into a great shinobi for the future and maybe even let him become the Hokage. It would do well to soothe the soul of Kushina, poor girl, he owed her that much.

The Hokage was distracted from his thoughts as he noticed the way that Anko was seated with her legs spread apart and tight mini skirt ridden a bit too far up. The woman truly was something to see, after all he was old not dead. Turning his head to the side with a cough as he wiped his nose of the blood to hide it the man turned back to Anko, "Very well Anko. You can have him as an apprentice and sign your contract. But, you need to accept Jiraya to teach him as well. As good as you are, you know you can't defeat Orochimaru. The only way this will work is if the kid is truly trained by another Sanin and you at once. Together, I think you might be able to accomplish something special. Now did anything else of note take place in the Forest?

The woman smiled brightly at the Hokage then shook her head once, "Not that I know of Hokage-Sama." Conveniently Anko had just forgotten to mention about the dead Kusa team and the Uchiha boy getting infected with her masters seal.

Noon the next day – Time for the preliminary Round

It was noon the next day and all of the qualified teams were gathered there before the Hokage. Seven teams had passed the forest of Death which meant that there would be a preliminary just as Anko had told Naruto. The Red headed boy stood next to his Sensei, Sasuke and Sakura. He blanked out during the speech by the Hokage and others about the need for peace and how the Chunin exams simulated war. He was considering his competitors watching each of them to determine if he could defeat them. It seemed a few might be tough like his teammate the emo bastard was tough in a fight, despite his dislike for him he had to admit that fact. The boy was brought from his thoughts as he looked up and saw his name spin around and come up first. "Hmm, I wonder who I will fight."

Kakashi saw that Naruto's name was drawn first but frowned at the sight of his eternal rival's student the Hyuga prodigy come up against the boy. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head know the red head was about to be destroyed by the rookie of the year from last year. Never did he even think that the boy stood a chance, then again he really hadn't trained him on anything or cared to very much.

Naruto let out a woot at the chance to fight first, playing up the act of his former personality. The boy leapt down onto the battlefield with a smile. While this took place Anko stepped next to Kakashi, "Hey Cyclops want to make a little bet?"

The one eyed man glanced at the woman with a frown, "I know he will lose Anko so I won't bet on him."

"No, I will take the Gaki to win, you can have the Hyuga." The woman grinned at the man with a smile. "If the Gaki wins, you will buy my dango for a year and wear this for a month." The woman pulled out an orange and blue replica of Naruto's jumpsuit in Kakashi's size. The woman grinned evilly as she continued, "But if you win. I will not only buy you the super secret luxury edition of the Icha Icha series but I will also model for you any five outfits and scenes you want from it."

The Jonin's eye bulged at the thought then he grinned behind the mask as he wanted that edition badly but it cost S rank pay and there was a huge waiting list for it. He knew that Anko had the set and he wanted it badly, "Very well. I accept that bet, Naruto is going to lose anyways."

The other Jonin frowned at the one eyed man as he bet against his own student. There was even a mumble or two of un-youthful coming from one corner. Naruto himself heard the conversation then frowned a moment before his face lit up like a grin. "Hayate-Sama, in this portion of the exam are we allowed to maim or kill our enemy?"

The man simply looked at Naruto flatly then nodded his head once, "Yes Uzumaki-San. It is possible to be killed here. If you do not feel up to the challenge…"

"No, thank you. I am ready for the battle." The Uzumaki red head stepped away from the proctor and other boy backing off by around fifteen feet closer to the far wall.

While this was going on the Hokage was able to get a good look at Naruto and his new outfit. The boy seemed to act the same as always but there appeared to be a bit of an edge to him perhaps from Anko. His clothing was definitely a move in the right direction even though the forehead protector of Uzu was a possible troubling situation in the future. Overall though he couldn't help but approve to see an improvement in his surrogate grandson after one day.

Hayate looked back and forth between the two competitors then motioned once, "Begin!"

The boy across from Naruto was taller then him at five foot two inches. He had the pale eyes of his clan to match pale flawless skin. He seemed to have wiry built muscle along his body from regular training and moved with the poise of a tiger ready to strike.

Naruto watched the boy as he babbled some nonsense about fate an how he should just quit. At the same time he couldn't help but think of what Anko had said to not get close to the boy at all. Just test him from afar and then strike with the plan when he wasn't ready for it. Getting tired of getting a lecture on how the Hyuga boy was superior or that is what Naruto thought he had been talking about he fired a good old fashion bit of antagonism should do the trick to get started. "Blah blah blah. Stop talking Hyuga and lets fight."

Naruto crossed his fingers together and shouted out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The Hyuga boy had started to dart forward stopped at the sight of now ten Naruto's before him. His eyes could not tell the difference as all of them had the same Chakra network. Looking back and forth pausing he frowned to himself before leaping forward to close the distance.

Up on the balcony a pale eyed Hyuga girl watched with concern seeing her cousin fighting her crush. She couldn't help but be worried for Naruto, after all her cousin was the best and nothing would stop him. Yet, Naruto had a will to fight against anything and wouldn't stop till he was dead. Which is exactly what she was worried would happen. She felt her sensei's hand squeeze her shoulder as Kurenai whispered, "He will be alright and perhaps he will let you help heal him afterwards." The thought of touching, err healing the red head boy sent a shiver down the spine of the Hyuga girl as she watched, not noticing the tickle of blood that ran down from her nose.

The clones attacked the Hyuga boy at once all trying to strike at him and get past his defenses. It was obvious that he was far better then Naruto at tatijutsu. Quick strikes kept knocking the clones into nothing but a cloud of smoke. A moment later all of the Clones were dispatched as Neji ran from the smoke ready to strike. But, he found Naruto not there as the Red head had ran up the wall and over away from the Hyuga. He was standing with another ground of ten clones away from the Hyuga prodigy with a silly grin on his fade, "What is that look for dead last. You have no chance to beat me. You know that you are dead as soon as I reach you."

Naruto simply crossed his fingers again running through hand signs as he summoned a second set of ten clones in front of the five surrounding him. Then he spoke up, "Oh, and what does a branch member know of fate? Aren't you forever bound to be a slave with that seal? I know about being stuck with seals Hyuga. Yours is nothing compared to mine, just as you have no chance against me!"

That little comment surely did it as again the Hyuga ran towards the boy, His ten new shadow clones were met with a fierce set of angry determined strikes. One after another he started to dispel them as a larger and larger cloud appeared around the Hyuga boy.

Naruto calmly with two of the clones next to him opened up three large pouches and emptied the contents into their hands. They at once tossed it into the air as two of the shadow clones started to go through the hand seals of Tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, and snake in rapid succession. The clones softly spoke the words, "Futon: Great Breakthrough". The small shards of finely grained glass that Naruto had tossed into the air mixed with the hot small crumbles of crushed red pepper as they were flung with amazing speed towards the puffing cloud and the waiting Hyuga boy that was killing Naruto's clones.

For a moment nothing happened, then the cloud too was blown away as it showed the Hyuga boy holding head sceaming in pain from the damage down to his eyes from the shards of glass. Naruto calmly went through the seals again causing another five Clones to appear as all ten remaining now raced at the injured Hyuga boy that was starting to stand up despite his pain. The eyes were right eye of Neji was closed and he had abandoned the use of the Byakugan. Still he was able to destroy three of he new clones that Naruto had just summoned. Another puff of air and small cloud appeared around Neji, as Naruto spoke up, "protector, I give you one chance to call the fight."

Hayate looked at the cloud then to the Uzumaki then shrugged, "It is not over till he quits Uzumaki."

"Very well protector." The boy spoke with a calm emotional detachment that would that could be considered haunting. Then he smiled sadly and yelled out loudly, "Kai!"

As the word rippled from the healthy lungs of the Uzumaki five large explosions happened surrounding the Hyuga boy as the five clones that Naruto had created exploded. A scream of pain rippled over the crowd from the Hyuga by far dwarfing the first one. Then a wet squelch sound was heard as a severed hand of the Hyuga boy landed next to Naruto, "Now will you call it?"

At once, the protector yelled to the crowd, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto." But the Uzumaki boy didn't miss the dark glare that followed him as he went up to the winner's box.

Well there is the third chapter. A bit rushed but I figured I would give you all a chapter since so many people seem to like it. I think I will have to go back and edit it a bit for a few things but overall I like the concepts there. I doubt Hinata will become the pairing considering Naruto just crippled her neesan. Not to mention he just made a huge enemy of the Hyuga Clan. But, I felt a grey Naruto that is calculating and using the weapons he had would use a battle plan like this against a Hyuga. If Neji got close to Naruto he would win the fight in less then two seconds so he had to stay far and attack with his head angering the other boy and making him fight his own fight. I also hope you liked Anko's bet with Kakashi.

I hope you liked it and please keep sending reviews for ideas for Naruto's future woman

Note: I don't own Naruto

PS I have another chapter of Uzumaki of Konogakure ready but I might wait for tomorrow to add more to if.


	4. Chapter 4

**INNER SAKURA VOICE**

'thoughts of someone'

The room was stunned into silence at the conclusion of the Naruto's match. The only sound that was heard was the screaming still coming from the pain filled Hyuga boy before he finally passed out cold. The smoke and dust from the explosions had dissipated to reveal the clan boy lying on his back surrounded by large holes in the cement floor as blood seeped from his severed limb. The body of the boy was battered and bruised with large cuts across his eyes and face along with blood seeping from his eyes.

The medics rushed forward towards the boy as Gai appeared next to his student kneeling down with concern. The man was startled at the loss of the Hyuga prodigy. The boy was known as the strongest genin in Konoha had been defeated by the dead last rookie. He and the other Jonin had been laughing about easy the match would be for his student to the point that at first he was only half paying attention. His eternal rival wouldn't even support the kid, so what happened? Gai examined Neji over as the medics went to work trying to treat the boy and stop the flood from the arm. The arm itself was separated just below the elbow; most likely he had been performing a juken at a clone when it exploded. The damage was extensive and irreparable; the boy would never be a shinobi and may even be blind depending on the blood coming from his eyes.

The red head had manipulated the emotions of his student, praying on his pride and anger in general at society. He had setup a trap physical and psychological for Neji. The Uzumaki had made Neji believe that all of his clones were the same and in his ignorance and pride the boy had never doubted it. Ten using the smoke from the clones being destroyed against Neji attacking his strongest point of Hyuga arrogance, the eyes was a sick genius move. The move the boy did was very un-youthful but still genius. Finally the red head had unleashed the killing blow after the protector had told him he wouldn't call the match in his favor. Gai shook his head slowly with a frown, for a Konoha genin to do this to his comrade was un-youthful.

The Hokage was summarily surprised at his surrogate grandson. The boy had always been capable of unleashing devastating pranks on shinobi and civilians. It seemed those pranks had been changed from fun and games to battle tactics that would make a Nara proud. Naruto, the son of his former student, just showed in this battle his father's cunning along with his mother's ability to infuriate the enemy. It was truly a deadly combination, and an impressive display worthy of a Chunin. The plan the boy made was by the book perfect. He kept away from the Hyuga tatijutsu which would be the first need as only a fool fights one of them up close. He had exploited his enemies' weaknesses and shown the will to win against a superior opponent. It was truly the actions of a Shinobi. Still the old man couldn't' help but feel in his heart scared he might be losing the boy that he had invested so much time into. He couldn't have a repeat of his student, this boy still had Kushina's fire, the Will of Fire he knew it. He just was growing up and needed a strict hand and a good guide. Yes, he would get Jiraya here right away for him to work with the boy this month. He had always wanted to check in on his former teammate's child but had been kept away for worries the Snake would learn of him. This would be the time to allow him access.

Up on the railing Sasuke had watched the full fight with intense amusement. The Hyuga always seemed to believe that they were the best due to their second rate eyes but it seemed that they didn't know their place. Losing to a dobe and last place seemed fitting for their prodigy to Sasuke. The dobe though was getting strong, strong enough to be worth the time to fight in the finals if he got the chance. He would just have to fight him and humiliate him to show him once and for all who is the best, even better now he would get to show how much stronger the Uchiha are then the Hyuga. The blood of the boy started to pump at the battle and he started to feel the seal calling him silently, yearning for him to taste the sweet power. But, he knew he had to wait as nobody could know of the gift, if they did they might take it away. He had begged Naruto and Sakura to say nothing and nobody had mentioned it so far. So his secret power was safe and his as it should be.

Sakura stood next to her Uchiha with surprise clearly on her face. She had no idea that Naruto was this strong, she knew the boy worked hard but now she was starting to question why she didn't herself train some more. Then she glanced at Sasuke at her side and smiled stepping closer to him, training really shouldn't be too important as long as she had her man.** DAMN RIGHT OUR MAN BITCH AND WE ARE STILL BETTER THEN THAT RED HEADED FOOL!**

The miniature Gai looked at Naruto as the boy walked up the stairs and past him. His eyebrows were twitching as he stood in anger watching the red head pass him and his female teammate. Then his gaze at once snapped down to Gai sensei and Neji who was being wheeled from the arena. Lee just sighed at knowing his rivalry with Neji had ended but it was too un-youthful to end this way! Neji must be fine, he deserved better than to lose like this! He noticed Tenten at his side shivering in tears and placed his arm around her squeezing for a moment. Then his eyes noticed his turn had come onto the screen and he jumped down into the arena.

Tenten stood next to Lee gazing down at her crush. Tears rolled down her eyes seeing Neji in the sad state that he was in. Sheer pain gripped her chest as she shivered at the emotions running through her, they had gone on missions with death and seen people die. But, nothing like this had happened, Gai Sensei had always kept them protected and none of them had been serious hurt past a few cuts or bruises. Now this Uzumaki boy just ruined her Neji in this fight. This was wrong and it wasn't supposed to be this way. This wasn't Neji's fate!

The Sand trio watched the boy leave the impressive display on the floor and walk by themselves up towards his sensei. The puppeteer elbowed his sister with a smirk before whispering, "One less Hyuga to deal with. But, I hope I don't meet that red head in the finals. He knows how to make a match end with a bang."

The blonde girl, sister to Kankuro, sighed at the bad pun of her brother. Her eyes didn't leave the red heads body as she watched him walk by her. Despite being rather short for his age he did have some nice assets too. His taste in clothing seemed very enjoyable to watch, the boy proved himself to smart and strong, and most of all he seemed to have a nice tight ass in that outfit. She had to wonder how he got into them they were so tight, but stopped her wondering when she had to wipe a bit of blood from under her nose. Praying that her brother didn't notice she turned back to her brother. Temari spoke up, "I don't know. It might be interesting to peel away his layers and see what he is underneath as a Shinobi."

The final member of the trio was the youngest, a red head girl that seemed to ignore the rest of the arena. Her eyes were locked onto the Uzumaki as he walked past. The boy was special, different, like her. She could feel it in her bones, she could feel mother's demanding for the boy's blood. Promising to her how the boy would taste and feel sweet when she dined on him. She know the bloodlust was starting to overwhelm her. Luckily, it was at that moment her name flickered onto the screen. Disappearing in a sand shushin to the flood, Gara was ready to enjoy toying with the huge eyebrow freak of a kid.

Naruto was now up on the railing after passing the rest of the Konoha genin to walk next to his Sensei and Anko. The boy was grinning brightly before them and about to speak but was crushed into a hug by Anko. The boy's face was sandwiched, to the envy of many including a blood spewing Kiba, into the woman's chest as she seemed to squeeze the life out of him. "That was perfect Gaki! I am so proud of you! You manipulated him, humiliated him, and beat him down as a good Shinobi. Even better I now have free Dango!"

Naruto would have sweat dropped from the last statement if he had heard it instead he was gasping for breath between the large firm melons. Finally the boy freed himself, almost to his disappointment to leave the twin wonders, before gasping for air. The red head turned his golden eyes onto the one eyed Jonin with a fierce glare. Naruto was silent for a moment watching Kakashi as he stood next to Anko, "That is true Anko-Sensei. Thank you for reminding me of that fact."

The boy formally bowed before Kakashi, which set the man off-guard. Yet, Naruto kept his eyes locked onto the man's face in a harsh glare as he spoke quietly, "Kakashi-San, I wish to formally notify you that I will be submitted my request for dismissal from Team Seven. I am apprenticing to Anko Mitarashi now and I will not submit myself to being on a team with a Jonin that does not train me nor believes in my abilities so little that he bets against me."

To say the one eyed Jonin was stunned would be an understatement as he looked at the red headed boy. First, the boy that seemed to be useless and know nothing in his eyes just defeated a genin possibly stronger than Sasuke. On top of that he did it with a planned, logical approach and now he stood before him requesting to leave his team. Perhaps he should have taught the boy something more than just tree walking but the boy was a mess and obviously must not care much if he came from the academy with his skill set. He had been told by the Hokage that the boy had potential and he should befriend him as he was needed for the future, of course he was the Jinchuriki so that made sense. But, he couldn't get past the boy contained the beast that caused his Sensei to die and for some reason the boy's mother had let it go free. He knew it wasn't right to blame the boy for the actions of neither his parent nor the creature, as obviously he wasn't the demon itself, but he couldn't help in the back of his mind. He hadn't given the extra training to Sasuke that he had for Naruto. He knew now that he had failed his mission for the boy and perhaps Anko could fix it and keep him loyal to the village. Besides, letting Naruto learn under Anko would give him more time to work on keeping the last Uchiha loyal and learning.

Kakashi sighed then frowned at the boy behind his mask, "Naruto, I can't let you leave the team then you, Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't get to have missions. Is that what you want?"

The red head boy frowned back at his former Sensei then sighed, "How about I just do missions and do my training separate with my own Sensei until I am a Chunin."

The one eye man gave the boy a sad look for a time then nodded once, "Very well Naruto. But, know that was a good fight, worthy of being a Chunin."

The red head smiled at the praise from the former ANBU Captain then stepped to the side with his new Sensei to watch the fight taking place. It seemed Lee at the moment had unleashed type of power built up in his body and moved at amazing speeds far beyond any genin should be able to. The bushy eyebrows kid had trapped the red head girl into his bandages spinning her towards the ground to slam her into it. But, Naruto and others caught on that at the last moment the girl had substituted herself away with a clone. Unfortunately for lee the battle had taken too much from his body and he seemed to be exhausted now. The boy was promptly caught up in sand encasing the lower half of his body. Just before the girl squeezed and killed the boy, Gai appeared blocking away the sand to save his student. The fight of course was stopped for the interference and the Gara girl from Sunagakure went on to the next round.

Naruto studied closely the red head girl with the sand. He couldn't help but feel some connection to the girl. There was something about her besides her abilities in battle which were fierce that drew him to her. He couldn't tell what it was but he needed to be careful around her, his thoughts were interrupted by his sensei giving him an elbow to the side, "Well Gaki, she might be a bit of trouble."

The boy let out a grunt and was about to answer before he was smacked in the side of the face. A dark blue haired girl stood before him about to smack him again with her hand, "Howww Cccould you do that Naruto-kuuun?"

The boy let out a sigh as he rubbed his cheek in surprise at being hit by the girl. The girl seemed to shrink back at the glare given to her by Naruto's sensei. The woman spoke up before Naruto could even defend himself, "Little you little hussy. The boy offered a chance to surrender but the protector declined to end the match. These matches are fights like a battlefield. Do you think that mercy should always be given on a battlefield? How many of your comrades would be dead. We cant play at being a ninja. This is our duty and some missions may require you to kill. The gaki didn't kill him but put him out of the fight."

Naruto getting over his surprise at being slapped by the girl realized his sensei was yelling at Hinata heatedly. He reached out and squeezed the shoulder of his new neesan giving her a smile at her coming to his defense. She seemed to calm down so he turned to look at Hinata still rubbing his cheek. "A good slap you have there Hinata."

The boy paused a moment seeing the girl turn red like she always did when he spoke to her. The girl looked wide eyed at the boy the single thought going through her head. '_I hit Naruto-kun! He is going to hate me forever for this!_'

Naruto took a deep breath letting go of his fake persona for a moment before he spoke calmly still rubbing his cheek, damn that girl could pack a slap. "You may take their abuse Hinata and accept it, but I will not take it any further. I can't afford to live like that anymore. I just won't live like that anymore, I have too much self-worth. It was a fight and as shinobi we fight to win and use any weapons necessary. Don't get angry at me for it."

The red head watched the emotions run over the face of the sweet girl from anger, pain, sadness, determination and concern. He reached out noticing she went even redder at the touch while he squeezed her shoulder, "I suggest you get angry at what I did and use it against your opponent." Turning the girl around so she could see the screen showing her name was called for the next match.

The blue haired, pale eyed girl shrugged from Naruto's touch, still red at it then walked down the stairs with a strange feeling letting the anger settle into her stomach. She was livid at her crush, yet she understood what he meant by his words. When she saw her opponent she vowed to herself she would do her best and find a way to succeed for Naruto and Neji.

At the same time as Hinata went down the stairs a pink haired girl left from the side of the Uchiha confident in her skills walking down after the blue haired girl, "Watch Sasuke-kun. I will win." "**YEAH SASUKE-KUN, I WILL SHOW YOU I AM THE BEST AND MAKE YOU MINE!**

The pair settled across from each other as the pink haired girl rolled her shoulders and got into the academy stance. Across from her Hinata stood in her juken stance, strangely she seemed confident and determined. But, Sakura knew better, "Hinata you know I always was the top girl in the Academy. I will beat you."

The blue haired girl frowned at the words, and then shook her head once, "Naruto-kun just beat the best boy in the academy. I will beat you."

Seeing a psychological attack wouldn't work Sakura pulled out a kunai before the proctor yelled out begin.

The battle was a strange experience for Sakura. Really she hadn't been in many spars or fighting since the academy except when Naruto would spar her and he seemed to always take it easy on her. She wasn't prepared for the speed of the attack that came her way or that her opponent was amazingly pissed off at the world at this moment. She thought the girl was a Hyuga so she would attack with tatijutsu. She wasn't disappointed in that assumption. But, she was in the fact that Hinata moved amazingly faster than she did.

Sakura moved her kunai up to block at jab from Hinata's right hand going towards her shoulder only to see that Hinata was doing a faint. She was out of position the Hyuga girl slammed a hand into the middle of her stomach. She felt like her bones were shaking as the chakra hit her causing her to vomit up her lunch onto the ground. A moment later the world went dark as she felt a chop to her neck as she dropped on top of it. Sakura was very easily defeated.

Hinata stood over the girl that had beat up her crush for the past six years of the academy. Her eyes narrowed at the girl lying in a pile of her own vomit, and then she let out a sigh and turned to walk away. She walked past Naruto without a glance still angry at the boy. Still she turned bright red in the cheeks when he shouted out how amazing she was.

Naruto smiled brightly as he watched the shy girl pass him and go to her team and sensei. He was about to watch the rest when his stomach rumbled loudly. Anko hearing it grinned at the boy deciding to tease him," Naruto, since you won I will buy you Ramen. I heard there is an all you can eat special going on, but we need to get there in two hours else it ends." Anko lets out a dramatic sigh and frown, "It seems you might miss it."

The eyes of the red head glare at his new sensei with suspicion and a frown, "I hope this ends soon." But Anko's words had done the trick. He couldn't stop thinking about Ramen. Visions of pork, shrimp and miso floated through his head as he missed noticing the rest of the matches taking place down in the arena.

About an hour later the boy snapped out of it as the Hokage stood before everyone announcing the winners and the matches for the finals in a month's time. "The first match will be Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. The second match will Kinuta Dosu vs. Hyuga Hinata. The third match will be Sabaku no Gara vs. Aburame Shino. The fourth match will be Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari. The final match will be Uchiha Sausake vs. Sabaku no Kankuro. You have one month to prepare."

The moment the Hokage had finished his speech Naruto grabbed hold of Anko around her waist burring his head into her chest yelling, "Shushin to Ramen!" The pair disappeared in a puff of leaves and a laugh.

Alright, yes I changed Gara to a female. I found it an interesting change to make. I don't think she will be paired with Naruto unless that is what is wanted but I just think it would be an interesting switch. The pairing won't happen for a good while (after time skip period) anyways. Once again that pairing wont be Hinata, doesn't mean Naruto might take on some Jiraya traits and enjoy himself a bit. But, I will tell you directly she will end up wed in an arranged marriage to a Hyuga or noble. It was a little different then Cannon and I gave most of the reactions. I will give Orochimaru's next chapter.

A chapter for Uzumaki of Konogakure will come out tomorrow too

As always I don't own Naruto.

Also please Review. I want your thoughts good or bad for the story. I always want more ideas and I will try to incorporate them from pairings to anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

The red head sat there taking a break after a full first day of training. His new Sensei had run his ragged through a series of physical training as she had clones working on various jutsu and exercises. He had spent the last twelve hours just doing physical labor from sprints to dodging exercises. Now he sat waiting for his nee-san to come back. She had promised him that she would be back with a special treat. So far it had been around fifteen minutes and he had already demolished his ramen container and dango that she had left for him. Normally he would be bored and trying to figure out something to do. Unfortunately, this is the first time in his life that Naruto was truly exhausted. Despite the fox and the normal continual bursts of energy the boy had been worked past the point that a normal human could live.

Naruto opened his small pouch and pulled out the note. It was not a long one but it had been passed on to Anko and through her to him.

_Naruto,_

_ Unfortunately you will need to remain in the leaf due to circumstances beyond my control. I wish for you to spend this time learning. Your godfather will find you soon and start his training. Learn his jutsu, his strengths and weaknesses. He is a fool, but a talented one. Your dream was to become Hokage, well I will make it so. In time, we will talk. Listen to Anko and keep up the appearance of wanting my death. It will all be clear in time._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

He knew he should destroy the scroll but he couldn't bring himself to do it, at least not yet. It was his only true link he ever felt to the man. It was his words and a promise. His father was going to find a way to give his wish to him. When the boy had it, he would make them pay for what had been done. What better way to deal with Village, then to become their leader and make them pay? He could play the good Gaki for a few years. The loyal solider and servant to the Hokage, it was just a face and he had played very many different faces over the years.

The crunching of grass drew the attention of the boy to someone approaching. A quick glance up of his golden eyes showed his nee-san's approach. The boys reactivated the blood seal then slide away the scroll into his jacket pocket. A bright smile towards the woman approaching as he stood up stretching to get ready for more hell. It had only been ten hours; he should have another five in him. But, the boy was pushed back down to his seat as he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, "Gaki, take a seat."

Anko knelt down watching over the boy as she pulled out two sheets of paper. "This here is Chakra paper. It is from a special type of tree that is infused with chakra. When it is harvested you can channel your chakra into it and it will react with the type of chakra element you have. Let me show you."

Anko concentrated for a moment then her scroll lit up and started to burn into nothingness. "As you can see, I have the fire Element. This doesn't mean I can't use other elements just that Fire will always be my strongest."

The woman handed the other sheet to Naruto then gave the boy a nod with a smile, "You try now Gaki."

The red head shrugged his shoulders then concentrated, channeling as much chakra as possible into the piece of paper. The paper seemed to react in three ways at once. The bottom portion of the paper turned soaked dripping wet as it fell apart. The middle portion crumbled into dust. The top portion next to his fingertips burnt up into cinders. The boy blinked then looked up at his Sensei in surprise.

Anko looked at the boy in surprise. After a few moments she blinked out of the surprise, "Well Gaki, it looks like you are rather special. Three different types of elemental chakra, it is very rare." The woman frowned a moment then motioned to the tree lines, "Enough rest, go give me some sprints around clearing."

The woman raised an eyebrow as she saw the boy barely moving. She bit her thumb then flipped through the hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A moment later a large puff of smoke betrayed three good sized snakes before the woman. "Two of you go chase the Gaki. He needs some help."

She watched the boy glance back then start running for his life as the snakes chased him through the trees. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as he enjoyed training the boy, but her thoughts were interrupted.

A large ten foot long python spoke up. "Mistress, you needed me to assist you?"

"I wonder if Sensei didn't do something to him." She shook her head once then glanced at the snake with a smile, "Yes, I need you to go to your other summoner and ask a question."

The snake coiled up watching the woman with shimmering golden eyes, "This message is mistress?"

Anko spoke up, "Cinders, Dust, and Soaked. Is there something I should know?"

The head of the snake bobbed once before copying the woman, "Cinders, Dust, and Soaked. Is there something I should know?" Seeing the nod of the head from the woman it disappeared.

A few minutes later the snake reappeared before Anko as she stood there watching the gaki run for his life dodging random kunai, shrunken, snakes and worse.

"Mistress, I am received an answer." The snake spoke up as it slithered before the woman.

Anko paused in her fun to look down at the creature, "And?"

The snake seemed to smile as it bobbed it's dead back and forth, "I was told to tell you the following." The snake appeared to pause for a moment for dramatic effect. "The trees go strong in Konohagakure."

The woman blinked in surprise at the statement as she watched the snake disappear. Then she started to cackle evilly, "Oh this will be fun. I can't wait to see the Hokage's face when I tell him"

The woman disappeared in a shushin leaving the snakes to chase the Gaki. In truth she actually forgot about them and the boy and would only remember a little after midnight after she was about to go to sleep. By then though it was too late to consider it, the boy surely would be fine. She could check on him the next day.

Hokage office a few moments later

The old man sat behind the desk as he read his little orange book. It was a quiet day in Konoha; it seemed that everything was going well lately. Despite the hustle and bustle of the Chunin exams including a few deaths in the second part it seemed that the village was peaceful. The nobility and merchants were flooding the city and bringing in their large amounts of money to flow into the Hidden Village. Even better there was very little paperwork as most of it had successfully gotten done already so now he was enjoying a good read. That is when the door banged open.

The old man moved faster than a bolt of lightning as put away the little orange book at the sight of a female at the door. Then seeing it was Anko he let out a sight and relaxed, "You scared me there Anko-chan. I thought it was someone that disapproves of good literature."

The woman walked forward to before the Hokage with a smile, "Your secret is safe with me Hokage. I hate to interrupt but I thought you should know. I just tested the Gaki in his elemental nature."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that then studied the woman, "And?"

Anko just grinned darkly at the old man. It was a look that had caused many a soul captured in the I&T division torture center to crack. It even sent a shiver up the spine of the old man. Then she spoke up in a sickeningly sweet voice, "My former Sensei may have altered the Gaki's blood when Kushina was pregnant."

The old man drummed his fingertips on the tabletop as he stared at the woman with a frown. "Why do you believe that?"

The woman smirked at the Hokage then flicked up one finger after each word "Fire, Earth, Water and I think maybe Wood."

The old man slammed his hand down on a button. Right away out of the shadows appeared three ANBU, "Find me Cat-one right now." The ANBU disappeared from before the Hokage. Two minutes later a brown haired ANBU with a red cat mask appeared before Anko and the Hokage.

Hiruzen cleared his throat then motioned to the ANBU Captain, "Take your mask off Cat-one. I have a mission assignment for you. I wish you for you to go with Anko-chan to meet her student. You will test him for the ability to use Mokuton. If he has the ability then once his Earth and Water are up to par you will start to train him once a week. Your designation shall be Yamato. Understood?"

The ANBU snapped to attention before bowing to the Hokage, "Hai Hokage-Sama." He turned to look at Anko with a nod only to follow the woman with a shushin from the office.

The old man let out a sigh and glanced down at the orange book, "where was I? Oh yes right here." A perverted leer appeared on the old man's face as he diligently worked on his little orange book.

It had been five days since the end of the second round of the Chunin exams. A hard working five days for Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had been drilled into the ground by his new neesan from five in the morning till ten at night. The woman was relentless teaching the boy and his shadow clones. The boy was being forced to create five hundred shadow clones at a time.

The clones were split up into groups of one hundred Hebi tatijutsu and Kenjutsu kata training each got one hundred. The third one hundred clones were assigned to training chakra control. The last two sets of one hundred were split at twenty five a piece learning jutsu. The boy was being trained in different snake style jutsu in addition to jutsu for his fire, water, and earth elemental jutsu.

But today his nee-san had given him the day off till his new teacher arrived. He was supposed to just sit here by the stream where the women splashed and played and wait. Supposedly his godfather would be arriving, but so far the boy had seen nothing. If nothing else at least he had his trusty little book to relax with. The red head pulled out the little orange book and read it quietly as he waited.

Little did he know in the tree above him sat the very author of his favorite book. A smile over the face of the old man he stared down at the boy. Jiraya couldn't get past the irony that his former teammate's son was a follower of the perverted ways, and was a reader of his book series. After about an hour of taking notes for the next novel he finally slid away the pad dropped a smoke bomb to the ground. The old man landed into the middle of the smoke appearing to stand there looking down at the boy, he spoke in a firm voice, "I the Great Jiraya have arrived to train you gaki!"

The boy glanced up from the orange book then back down, "Shhh I am at a good part." A serious look came over the boy's face sticking his tongue out to the side of his mouth as he kept reading,

The Sannin was a tall man well over six foot in height with spikey white hair. He had a hitate with the Kanji of Oil on his forehead. Red lines were drawn down his aged cheeks. The Sannin had a green short sleeve kimono and a blue mesh armor with a red overcoat. He leaned down to poke with one finger moving down the page the boy was reading, "Ahh Icha Icha Desert Princess. I remember writing that, it was inspired by a trio of Sand Kunoichi that were on a team and lived together."

The boy blinked then glanced up at the man, "Wait, you mean you wrote the Icha Icha Series?" Naruto blinked then looked at the back page of the book with a picture of Jiraya giving a thumbs up then back up to the man. At once he pulled out a pen and held out the volume, "Sign."

Jiraya laughed and smiled, "Anything for a fan."

He quickly signed the work and handed it back to the boy. "Now you are Naruto correct gaki?"

The red head boy slid away the book into a pouch then smiled brightly, "Yes, and you are my godfather who abandoned me to the village to allow me to be beaten, attacked, almost murdered and live in hell."

The old man nodded at the words then blinked realizing what he said, "What?"

The boy crossed his arms over his chest almost mirroring his godfather's poise with a sigh, "You never were told of my situation?"

A frown crossed the face of Jiraya as he stared at the boy, a small bit of killing intent starting to build up, "I was told that you were being taken care of and well treated."

An eyebrow raised on Naruto's face, "If by well treated you mean attacked or sold rotten food? Or perhaps shunned from human contact? How about being almost raped when I was ten years old?"

The older man looked at the boy's face as his teeth audibly scraped together; the killing intent now was truly impressive. The woman at the stream were frozen still as statures, the ground seemed to tremble as a few cracked apart under the feet of the man and gaki. "I believe Naruto-kun, tonight I will have to speak with my Sensei about your situation. I can promise you that I did not know about this and I will be here now for you as your godfather."

The reaction of the red head was mature in Jiraya's eyes. He simply nodded his head once in agreement of the words of the older man then smiled to him, "Then I look forward to being your student Jiraya-Sensei."

The boy stole a glance at the women bathing then smiled brightly, "Perhaps I can become your student in writing too?"

The lips of the Sannin spread into a bright smile as he sat down before the boy, "I think that can be arranged for my apprentice. Now let's go over an outline of what I am going to train you in over the next month. We need to have you win the Chunin exams."

Time skip to 2 days before the Chunin Exams

The red head had gotten out early today from training with Jiraya and Anko. The pair of them had been running him crazy over the past month but his skills had grown at a rate that none of them could have imagined. If only he had been able to train like this since the start then he would be already a Jonin. Still, the boy was growing and easily was worthy of becoming a Chunin. He already had his strategy ready for the first match against the mutt. The plan was set and would be a quick win. So he spent the early evening relaxing in the trees outside of training ground 44.

Naruto had to admit that he was surprised as he saw the girl approaching the edge of the woods. She was not whom he had expected to see. The small blue black haired girl with pale eyes stood at the edge of the forward looking up into the trees trying to find him. The boy sighed knowing he couldn't hide from her then shushin to appear behind the girl.

The red head wrapped his arms around her waist then whispered into her earlobe letting his hot breath wash over her neck, "Hello Hinata-chan. Did you miss me?"

A loud epp echoed from the throat of the girl as she went instantly red. Hinata leaped away from the boy breaking his grip on her waist as she turned to look at her former crush. The boy looked different; he had grown bigger and stronger. The red hair of Naruto had grown out over the month and now hung down almost to backside. He had grown taller too now standing almost five foot eight inches and she could see the muscle was better defined over his chest and arms with her byakugan.

The girl took a deep breath to steady herself as she spoke up in a too quiet voice. "Nnnarruto-kun. You are oookay?"

The red head frowned for a moment thinking to himself how he wanted to handle this situation. He could brush her off and send her away, but he would lose a possible chance. Here before him was the heir of Hyuga Clan. Someday if he wanted to become Hokage he would need her on his side, and he already created an enemy of her clan most likely when he destroyed the career of their prodigy. Not to mention after reading all of those books over the past month he would miss the chance to have a bit of fun. Did he like her? Not really, but did it matter? No. So he looked at her work a worried gaze then kicked the ground before him, "Hinata-chan. I need to say I am sorry. I wish I could have found another way in the second exam. I should have …."

Hinata say her crush, her true love give a sigh and look down in concern about her cousin. She knew that the good Naruto had to be in there still, the boy that never gave up and always was there with a smile. She knew that the boy that was someone that she could admire, and here he was only showing himself now to her. The crimson came back over her cheeks as she looked at him, "Youuuu did what youuu could Naruto-kunnnn. "

The boy looked up from the ground and gaze the girl a look that could do the puppy dog jutsu proud. His eyes looked sadden as if someone had just told him his dog had died. The boy took deep slow breaths then spoke up, "Still, I have nightmares and I wish…"

Naruto shook his head and looked down again causing the heart of Hinata to ache at the sight. She stepped forward and did the bravest thing possible to her. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and gave the boy a hug. "Shhh… It is okay. I swwwear it!"

The boy rubbed the back of the girl, not helping but notice the squishiness of her chest pressed to his own as she buried her head against his shoulder. He took a deep breath enjoying the scent of lavender soap that she always wore. Deciding that it had been long enough, after all it would be a pain to carry her back to the Hyuga Compound if she fainted, he broke the embrace, "What brought you out here Hinata-chan?"

The girl teetered for a moment realizing she had her full attention of her crush and she had even just hugged him. This could be perhaps the greatest day of her life! She smiled brightly then his question reminded her of why she was here, "I… want to asssk you to pleeaasseee not hurt Kibba-kunnn."

The red head blinked his golden eyes at her with a teasing smile, "Oh, is he your new boyfriend Hinata-chan?"

The girl quickly shook her head back and forth at the question not wanting her crush to think her taken. Naruto decided to interrupt her; before she could speak he stepped forward to her. He lowered his head down to whisper against her neck again, "I promise not to harm him permanently just because you asked and I value you."

The boy reached his right arm around her waist and gave a small squeeze to her lower back and whispered to her, "Just promise not to give up on me."

The girl looked up to meet the golden eyes of the boy catching her breath. It truly was the greatest day of her life, her dream come true, she nodded her crimson face as she felt him give a squeeze to her backside. Then he had again stepped back away from her with his true smile on his face, not the fake one that he gave to everyone else. She was actually getting Naruto-kun's true smile. She barely trusted her voice to speak, or herself not to faint, "Thankkkk you Narutooo-kun."

The boy smiled then sighed, "I think it is time to break up this meeting Hinata-chan. I think someone is looking for you."

Hinata blinked at the red head then looked around the clearing before the forest. A moment later she looked back towards Naruto-kun but he was gone from sight. She could then hear a few moments later the rustling sound of the trees and the yell of her name from Inuzuka teammate, "Hinata! Come on we need to meet Kurenai-sensei! She is waiting for us!"

The girl glanced one last time to the trees then sped off after her teammate. The red head boy watched with his chakra suppressed, enjoying the sight of her firm backside as it disappeared away into the trees. "Well that was an entertaining evening and I got to cop a feel!"

The dark rumbling voice laughed in the head of the boy, "**Indeed boy, it seems to have a toy to entertain you. Will that be your only one?"**

The red head shrugged then grinned, "Till I get what I want from her perhaps. Besides, what do you care? Unless you fox have some suggestions for Vixens to find for entertainment?"

But nothing was forthcoming from the fox so he sat back down under the rising stars as he pulled out his little orange book reading it even though it was nighttime.

_Hello everyone,_

_I hope you enjoyed the brief training time. I didn't go in depth with the training as I do with my other story since this is a faster paced story. I hope seeing a few bits and pieces will make it more interesting for what Naruto will do. As our lovable Uzumaki, yes I gave him Mokuton. I normally don't like giving bloodlines like that but I felt it could be interesting in this instance. The end with Hinata hopefully gives the idea of his view on women in general at the moment. I don't forsee this ever becoming a Naruto-Hinata paring. Doesn't mean he wont enjoy a bit of fun at her unfortunate expense. _

_I hope you enjoy and next time I will run the chunnin exams and invasion arch. _

_Note: I don't own Naruto sorry _


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the Final Round of the Chunin exams and Naruto was up bright and early. It couldn't be said that he was up willingly but he was up. Currently the red head was hanging upside down from a tree in the middle of the forest of death, the boy's two sensei standing below him looking up with enjoyment sparkling in their eyes. The white haired man stood next to his neesan, both of them only in their underwear while covered in orange paint.

Naruto reflected back on how he got into the situation, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had made a mistake.

Flashback

Perhaps it was not the best idea of the third Hokage to place Jiraya of the Sannin with Anko as Naruto's sensei. Or it could be considered pure brilliance. Ironically the pair was now seen together often. It could be considered a scary twist of faith that they stuck to one another so well. It started at a training session in the middle of the month.

Naruto was expecting his normal day. Make between 500 to 1,000 shadow clones to train jutsu, katas, and other trainings needed while he spent the time training his body. By training his body Naruto really meant running for his life as he sprinted, stopped, rolled, dodged, prayed, cursed, cried and tried anything he could not to die from his new nee-san. Anko called this time, relaxation days. She would spend the time trying to kill the gaki, while admittedly holding back, with any of the tools she could think up for torment that day. And being one of the heads of the I&T Division, she was very good on thinking up creative ways.

Today though would be different. The boy had forgotten that he would meet up with other Sensei this morning to do some special training with the fox in his stomach. Well unknown to both of the pair in training there was a white haired man hiding in the trees watching them both train and play depending on the perspective.

Jiraya couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the Kunoichi as she chased at the gaki. The young woman was a perfect study for one of his books but he couldn't help but feel like he should remember her. Her face and body were very enjoyable, it seemed her mesh always revealed just enough to tingle the senses while still hiding a bit for later. Yes, Jiraya could believe that this was the start of a beautiful day. Perhaps a day that could get even better if the Sannin got a few breaks with the young lady.

So it was that the Toad Sage interrupted the Gaki just as he was able to get away from the crazy snake woman. A simple shuriken strung up with ninja wire zipped through the forest just below the ankles of the boy so fast that he never saw it. A mistake that would cost him as he flipped head over heels face first into the tree then fell downwards to crash into a huge plant of poison ivy. The red head could tell the perpetrator of the attack right away as the laughter filled the clearing from a white haired man dressed in green and red. Unfortunately for Naruto, the boy couldn't do anything about it at the moment as he was already in hell with scratching all over his body as he broke out from the poison ivy that he was sitting in. While the irritation started he couldn't help but wonder how the leaves seemed to get everywhere!

For the Sannin that laughter stopped as he felt the cold steel of a kunai against his neck and felt the fresh wonderful feeling of a bosom against his back. He could immediately tell it was a 38d and the right was just slightly more bouncy then the left. A measurement of age of around twenty three years old came to mind before he felt a cut along his cheek and a tongue brushing against the fresh blood that started to drip. The voice echoed into his ears, "Your blood tastes wonderful. "

The woman expected anything from the man she had captured. She knew he was her master's former teammate and best friend, Jiraya. He was said to be the most powerful man in the Fire Country and perhaps he truly was, he was also the writer of her favorite novels and a pervert. Then again so was she, so a little test for the man to see if he was worthy of teaching her gaki couldn't hurt. She never expected to hear the man the words he spoke. "If you think my blood is wonderful, you should taste other parts of me."

The Sannin could tell he hit a mark and could almost feel the heat on the woman's cheeks as his words hit her. For good measure, ignoring the kunai at his neck for the moment he reached back and gave a squeeze to her backside. He dared to glance at her and wink, "I dare say though that you must taste far better."

The Kunoichi jumped back sliding away the kunai with a frown noticing that her tactics seemed to have failed to intimidate the Sannin. Then again, he was almost as good as her master, so it was to be expected. Still the man intrigued her, she knew he was far too old for her, yet he had a sort of magnetism that drew her. Perhaps she had some daddy issues she never knew about, but either way but the man despite his age was well built, strong, smart and capable. Anko shook her head to shake away the thoughts as she glared at the man, "You came early today and ruined my little fun. Why?"

The broad shoulders of Jiraya rose and fell as the man looked her up and down taking notes mentally, "Well the Gaki was supposed to meet me this morning at the stream for training. I want to get him to meet his tenant."

An eyebrow raised from Anko at the thought of the boy meeting the giant fox. A bit of concern marring her forehead was noticed by Jiraya as she spoke, "Is that wise?"

The tall man folded his arms over his chest as he stood up to his full height, "He has to learn sometime, why not now? It could be useful if he has to fight that Gara kid. The Gaki isn't ready to learn his mokuton yet. Do you think his chains will be enough to stop the Suna girl if she pulls out her biji?"

The woman shook her head with a frown, "I rather not start today, I want to be there but I have things to do later on. Let's meet and talk of this to plan it out."

Jiraya smiled brightly at the opening he was hoping for, "Tonight, my place at seven. "

Anko stared back at the Sannin considering the words of the man, "Sure, but it is not a date."

The Sannin continued to smile at the woman looking her slowly up and down obviously, "Of course not, I would be lucky if it was. Not many men could claim to date the sexist Kunoichi in Konohagakure. I will see you tonight Anko." The man finished then disappeared in a shushin. If he had stayed a moment more he would have seen a rare thing, Anko blushing.

Unfortunately for Anko, there was one set of eyes that did see. Those eyes belonged to a shadow clone of a red head boy. A red head boy that now knew the perfect prank to plan to enact on his two Sanseis.

It was a week later and so far the plan had been going perfectly for Naruto. The boy had been planting little gifts for one or the other of his two teachers. He would randomly setup a picnic and then manage to get both of them to arrive at the same time trying to make each one think it was the other's idea. The boy dropped off gifts from flowers to even that Anko had admired in a store as gifts for the woman from the Sannin. At the same time, the Sannin found interesting pictures of the Sexy Kunoichi appearing for him. Naruto had a plan; matchmaking the two and waiting patiently till the perfect moment to launch his assault.

It was two days before the Chunin exams and the shadow clones that were assigned to spy on his pair of teachers determined that they were to meet that evening at Anko's place for dinner to celebrate the success of his own training. It was on that night that plan, paint the couple orange, went into effect.

The boy snuck into the apartment of Anko, not the smartest thing to do. But, the boy quietly started to place time released seals all over the bedroom. The bed and sheets were layered with them. The ceiling had a few placed onto them. The boy just kept placing them down all over the room carefully hiding them behind furniture all. All of the seals were set to release on the condition of male and female pheromones in the air. Next was to setup a camera with a seal on it that it would go off and take a picture of the event as soon as the paint went off. Naruto wasn't the prankster king of Konoha for no reason.

Now to say the mission was a success was not an understatement. To say that the boy didn't think of the consequences was not an understatement. It seemed over the month; with the help of Naruto's pushing the pair had actually developed feelings. The seals did erupt just after the act of passion took place and the picture was taken with a flash. But, it was the after that part that Naruto hadn't considered. He wished he had because the screams of anger and rage were so loud the entire of Konoha was awoken.

It was after a daylong chase that included the boy being tracked by frogs, Sannin, Kunoichi, and Snakes, lots of snakes that the boy was captured. This brought us to his current situation. Naruto was suspended upside down, causing a massive headache to the boy from a tree in the middle of the Forest of Death. The boy had spent the past six hours since being caught being tortured. First, the boy experienced cuts with salt water poured onto them repeatedly. Second, he was tortured with the continual sounds of toads singing, something that he now understood to be one of the worst forms of torment. Next, Anko decided for her turn to break a bone letting it heal due to the fox and his Uzumaki blood only to break it again. She carefully let it heal each time to make certain that it would be fine for the tournament. The final form of torture was to see a single photo. A genjutsu that no man should ever see if they wished to keep their sanity, a genjutsu so horrible it should be called a kinjutsu. The boy was put into a genjutsu so deranged that the fox forced it to break to keep its own sanity. The genjutsu of "Gai's Summertime of love." The genjutsu was a continuous replay of bad porn staring Gai as the star with various female. Needless to say that Naruto felt that he would have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Finally, this morning he was to be released. The games were coming soon and he needed to be ready. The red head felt his bonds breaking apart as his teachers released him and lowered him down to the ground. A slight bit of shaking from the boy was all that could be seen after the last event. Finally after a steady breath he spoke up, "You are lucky that genjutsu was stopped. I was about to release the seal on the fox. This is the type of thanks I get for getting you two together?"

The Sannin raised an eyebrow his godson with a frown. "You destroyed Anko's room and ruined a special fun night."

The red head shot back quickly, "You are just mad that I ruined your notes for your next novel."

The woman at the side of the two quickly spoke up, "I am going to be in the next novel?"

The white haired man shot a smile at Anko then winked, "The star of it. If, I can only find the notes, it seems they are lost somewhere in the village."

The black-blue haired woman nudged to the side of the Sannin and whispered into his ear, "Perhaps we can make some of our own notes."

Naruto at this point considered if he should tell his sensei about the bonfire that his clones that had been spread about the village made during the genjutsu as revenge. Instead he figured for the sake of his life, it might be best to keep it a secret.

The boy instead decided to start to rub the rashes against his arms and legs from rope burn, "So today is the day?"

The nod from his sensei confirmed it for the boy as he let out a sigh. Then he smiled at both of them, "You think I will win?"

The red head felt a smack to the back of the head from his nee-san, "You better win Gaki, I bet everything I have on you including my apartment. If you don't win then you are getting a roommate."

The boy rolled his eyes at Anko then smirked, "Well then we should go so I won't be late. I need to make Chunin to get some good missions"

The white haired man ruffled the hair of the boy with a smile, "Just remember, winning is not the biggest thing, it is showing the qualities of the leader and skillset of one. They will look for that first, but a few jutsu to impress couldn't hurt. We will meet you there."

The two underwear clad pair disappeared in a shushin to change and get ready as the boy left to head off to the exams.

A few hours later the red head stood with his fellow competitors, minus the Uchiha in front of a packed coliseum facing the Hokage stand. The third had just concluded a speech talking of the greatness of the Chunin exams and how wonderful it was to have all of the dignitaries watching the representatives fight one another. The old man had praised the competitors then announced that the proctor shall begin the games.

Genma turned to look over the group of genin lined up before him. It seemed that they were missing one but it was somehow fitting that the student of Kakashi would be late for his own Chunin exams. The man couldn't help but think that some things just can't be helped. His eyes rolled over the different contestants then lingered on the Inuzuka boy and the male Jinchuriki. "Alright the rest of you get to the box."

The man turned his back on the contestants before he spoke up for the crowd with his voice enhanced by a jutsu, "As the Hokage has announced, we shall begin the exams. The first match is Kiba Heir of the Inuzuka Clan and Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Tokubetsu Jonin stepped to the middle of the ring between the red head boy and the Inuzuka boy glancing over at both of them he spoke up. "Are you ready Uzumaki?"

The red head let out a grunt that would do the Uchiha proud. He was in the first stance of the Hebi style, his knees bent slightly leaning forward on the balls of his feet. The body of the boy was turned sideways towards the Inuzuka boy as his elbows were bent as a ninety degree angle, the Kanata held above his head pointed at the Inuzuka boy. A slight shimmer of chakra appeared to be surrounding the blade as the eyes of the boy never left the body of the Inuzuka.

The proctor accepted the grunt as assertion of being ready as he turned to look at the Inuzuka boy. Him and is pup were standing next to one another relaxed, they seemed to not be taking the Uzumaki seriously despite the preliminary fight, "Yes! I am ready to kick the dead last ass!"

Genma raise looked back between the pair raising his hand upwards to slice it down between them, "Begin!"

A moment after the words cleared his lips Naruto disappeared from his side in a shushin to behind Kiba. The boy dropped to one knee as he spun around whipping his katana in a quick deadly strike at waist height.

The Kanata missed the Inuzuka boy as Kiba leaped backwards in surprise at the quick attack. A smirk crossed the face of the boy as he looked at the Uzumaki starting to stand again, "You missed dobe."

A few seconds after the word left his mouth the pants of Kiba fell to the ground, the belt snapped and no longer holding it up. A thin red line appeared around the waist of Kiba as a bit of blood started to seep down from him. The boy looked down and growled, "Now you have done it."

Unfortunately for Kiba while he was going through his states of surprise and anger Naruto was pulling out a few smoke bombs. They were tossed down onto the ground causing a fountain of smoke to explode up surrounding the pair. A cry was head from the middle of the smoke, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Then the Uzumaki boy leapt out of the smoke waiting and watching for the next move to make.

In the middle of the smoke growls of pain and anger rang out to fill the arena. Then a scream of gatsuga was followed by a pair of spinning torrents of air drilling out of the smoke.

As soon as the Uzumaki boy saw the spinning spirals he flipped through four seals of Monkey, boar, horse, and then tiger. Finally, Naruto breathed in deeply then expelled a Massive sized fireball at the spinning Inuzuka boy and dog. The Inuzuka was blown back by the strike spinning away towards the wall of the arena to slam into it.

Naruto though was not done and did not waste time as he saw his opponent slam into the wall hard causing a few cracks. The golden eyes of Naruto narrowed as he channeled an incredible amount of chakra into his next jutsu. His fingers flicked from boar to tiger as he yelled out, "DOTON: SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

The ground around the arena except for a ten foot circle around where Naruto was standing started to sink. The entire floor of the arena turned into a massive swamp that sucked down the Inuzuka boy up to his knees. Even Genma was caught by surprise at the size and power of the swamp and was suctioned down for a second before he escaped and leapt onto the wall.

Naruto turned to glare at the Inuzuka and smirked, "I give you this one chance to surrender Kiba. If you do not then I will not release my special jutsu that I created just for you."

The Inuzuka boy was struggling as his knees were covered in the swamp and every movement seemed to drive him further into it. He glared the red head then called out, "I will never give up!"

Kiba turned towards the man beast clone of Akamaru and yelled out, "Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro! (Transformation: Double-headed wolf)" The pair of Kiba and Akamaru turned into a giant two headed white dog. The creature was huge in size standing at least ten foot at the shoulders.

Before it could sink into the ground the two headed dog yelled out it's jutsu, "Garoga! (Fang Wolf Fang)" The body of the wolf started to spin in an ultra-violent rotation towards Naruto. The excessively high speeds caught the red head by surprise as it seemed to vacuum in the boy. A scream of surprise escaped the lips of the boy from fright or pain. The boy was rammed into shredding his clothing and body into pieces. A second later the body of Naruto poofed into smoke and disappeared.

A yell crossed the arena as the two headed wolf landed where Naruto was before. "Thank you for going to the right place mutt!"

The two headed wolf that was now Kiba looked up at Naruto and two clones hanging by their feet onto the walls of the arena. The pair of Clones whipped through hand seals one after another till twenty different hand seals were released. The pair of Naruto voices yelled out, "Futon: Uzumaki Special Technique Swamp Gas!"

Out of the swampy ground bubbles formed and spit up into the area. A yellow mist formed around the arena, each bubble the popped let out tonic gases that smelled horrible into the air. The very bubbling mist caused the Inuzuka boy's to go insane in pain. The sense of smell of an Inuzuka is extremely good and transformed into this form it was far worse. Kiba dropped to the ground letting go the transformation as a two headed dog as he screamed in pain. A few seconds later the boy stood up breathing slowly through his mouth with a glare at the red head.

Naurto watched this calmly as he flipped through hand seals rolling them over one after another to stop at the fine rat seal. The boy took a deep breath pulling in an insane amount of oxygen then held his breath. He calmly kept his gaze on Kiba as he held off casting the final jutsu while his fingers kept the tiger seal.

The two clones of Naruto turned to look at Genma and called out calmly spoke up at the same time, "Proctor-san, if you do not call off the fight in my favor the Inuzuka boy will very well die."

Kiba growled out as he shook, "Never! I will never give up."

The two clones kept their gaze on the protector waiting for some response. Genma's eyes watched Naruto holding the last seal then frowned but did not do anything further. So the clones dispelled just as Kiba started his jutsu. A yell from the Inuzuka boy of "Tsuga" rang out in the arena.

The one thought went through the mind of Naruto, '_I am sorry Hinata. It appears my promise will not be kept.'_

The golden eyes of Naruto did not leave the spinning Inuzuka boy as he released his breath exhaling a massive Fire Dragon from his mouth. The dragon spread out and met the gas that was bubbling up from the swamp. The voice of Naruto called out from the wall, "Katon: Goryka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique).

The resulting explosion as the fire dragon met the gas created a fire storm over the center of the arena. The spinning Inzuka boy couldn't stop himself as he spun directly into the wave of white hot fire that swept over his body. Gasps could be heard from the crowd as the arena shook at the explosion of fire and the sheer heat that came out of the jutsu combination. A few seconds later the jutsu dispelled and all that remained on the ground was burnt blackened embers.

_I hope everyone enjoyed the fight and letting amusement before it. I expect to get a lot of dislike for an Anko-Jiraya combination. I just see her as messed up in the head enough that she might get a kick out of it. On the other hand it would be Jiraya's dream come true. _

_Note: I don't own Naruto, if I did there would be a bit more death and destruction in the series._


End file.
